emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
02058
}} is the 2,060th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Tuesday 27 February, 1996. Part 1 Kim and Frank row as she protests about him cancelling her credit card. He maintains that he has the right to deny her access to company funds and also make sure that she does not charge deliveries of straw to Home Farm. Biff is caught in the middle as they argue about who is going to move the straw. Jan feels awful about not being able to give Linda an eighteenth birthday present. They are also going to have to delay her party. Butch is looking for a romantic present for someone in the Post Office. Viv suggests chocolates. Vic notices that Viv is referred to as Mrs Terry Woods on the front page of the Hotten Courier. Frank has placed an ad for a housekeeper in the local paper. He meets Kim who is paying for her magazine and papers not Frank's. Emma is still annoyed about Frank interrupting her and Zoe's celebration meal the other night. Biff is trying to think of a cheap present for Linda. Ned asks Alan's advice about preparing a business plan that he can show Chris Tate. Alan agrees to help him. Chris gives Nick and Seth a roasting about their work and timekeeping. He has also noticed that the fish stocks are down, it looks like there may be poachers around. He threatens them both with the sack if they don't catch them. Eric is taking bets on Zak's next fight, even though Sam warns him that his dad is not ready yet. Kathy is hoping that Sean is as good a cook as he promises because the tearoom is not doing very well. Biff helps Dave move the hay, but they get talking about the Kim/Dave situation. Biff tells Dave that his actions could cause his family to lose their farm as Chris has called in the debt. He calls Dave selfish and walks off. Zak is eating the chocolates that Butch bought for Mandy. Sam asks Mandy what her ideal man would be. She wants someone who is caring, thoughtful, with big muscles and a bit of money. Vic asks Terry about the dancing trip to Blackpool. He wonders what the accommodation arrangements will be. Frank taunts Dave about being Kim's toyboy. Dave doesn't want a row, but Frank seems determined to provoke him. He mentions Kim's previous affair with Neil Kincaid and tells him that he is determined to make sure that Dave loses everything - family, friends and baby. Ned arrives in the middle of this row and ignores Dave. He has come to show Chris his business plan. Chris isn't interested and tears it up. He gives Ned just two weeks to clear his rent arrears or the tenancy agreement will be terminated. Dave tries to interrupt, but Ned tells him to stay out of it: "everything that's happened to this family is down to you...we don't want to see you again". PART 2 Ned is adamant that Dave stays away from the family in future. Biff gloats. Betty is finishing off Viv's dance dress in the Village Hall. She wonders if Vic is jealous of Viv spending so much time with Terry. Viv tells her that there is nothing to be jealous of. Seth and Nick are lying in wait for the poachers. Nick is freezing. Butch has borrowed a poetry book from Eric. He tries reading some love poems to Mandy, but she is filling in a job application form and is not interested. Tina is amazed to see that the job she is applying for is housekeeper at Home Farm. "I've got a GNVQ in catering" she tells Tina. Mandy decides that she’d better change her name on the form to stand a chance of getting an interview. Nick nearly catches a poacher stealing some fish. Unfortunately Seth has fallen asleep and cannot help Nick so the poacher gets away. Seth is determined to stay until he catches them. He wants to prove to Chris that he is not past it. Nick goes off to the Woolpack. Kathy and Betty are waiting to try Sean's meal. He is very charming. Butch hasn't given up on Mandy. He has made up his own poem. Ned comes clean with Jan and tells her that they have got two weeks to find the money for the rent arrears. Dave gives Chris his last months’ wage packet to cover the Glovers’ rent. Betty and Kathy have enjoyed Sean's meal. Betty goes home when she realises that she is not wanted. Nick starts to worry about Seth when he doesn't show at the Woolpack. Kim is busy putting off prospective applicants for Frank's housekeeping. Seth confronts two poachers, but he ends up being attacked by another one who is waiting behind. He threatens Seth with his own shotgun. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Tuesday